How Could This Happen!
by fantasyfinder06
Summary: Snape has a secret talent and uses it to woo the one he loves. Will she accept him for who he is?


**Fantasyfinder06: **Since everyone who read _Stages_ is so keen on a Snape/Lily, I am all too prepared to give you one.

**Severus:** I want nothing to do with that Mudblood.

**Lily:** And just what does that mean?

**Severus:** It means, Evans, that I am not attracted to filthy-

**Fantasyfinder06:** SHUT UP! Snape, you take that back.

**Severus:** runs off NEVER!

**Fantasyfinder06:** sighs I hope you like _How Could This Happen!_ Lily, you might want to get the net. He's gone after the rabbit hutch... again.

It happened as he looked at her from across the dungeon room. Her dark red hair was hiding her face as she concentrated on the potion.

"Severus, are you finished already?" demanded Bellatrix Black, who he was sharing a table with. He nodded.

"Good. I need a sample of yours. Mine has hardly simmered long enough," she said, ladling some of his potion into a phial. He sighed, Lily was so stunning. He would never admit that he fancied her, and she would never fall for him. He was so skinny, so pallid, so...so much a Slytherin.

"Severus, are you looking at Mudblood Evans?" demanded Luscious Malfoy.

"Yes," he answered without thinking.

"_What!_" hissed Luscious, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Rodolphus.

"I mean, I was just wondering what curse I should use to set her hair on fire,"lied Severus quickly. The four of them looked at one another and sighed.

"Thank goodness. We thought we'd lost you to a Mudblood," said Luscious. _You have, my friends. She has captured my heart, my mind, my soul._ Thought Severus. Then he thought of a way to woo her.

"Think Evans will like it if I jinx Snivellus?"

"Prongs, I really think you should give up on wooing Evans with jinxing people in the corridors. It obviously doesn't impress her," said Lupin.

"Oh, Moony, lighten up. Seven hundred ninety-nine rejections and still going, at least give him credit," said Black. Lupin sighed, he had to agree. James had dedication. Often, Remus wondered what it was like, being so dedicated to a girl, unlike Sirius, who went out with girls just for kicks. And then there was Peter, who couldn't get a girl no matter what he tried. Then Remus, who was searching for love, but never finding it. That hurt. Well, it could be worse. He could be like James whose love didn't want anything to do with him. Remus smiled at that thought. James wanted Lily to love him, and was determined to make it a reality.

Lily was walking through the corridor, on her way to the common room. She spied something on the floor. It was a piece of folded up parchment. She stood looking at it, then picked it up. There was no name. Lily glanced around, looking for someone, but the corridor was empty. She opened the parchment. Her breath caught in her throat as she read what it said.

_Your eyes are green as the mountains surrounding. _

_Your name is so beautiful in my head it's resounding._

_Your hair is so beautiful, it's a work of art. _

_I want you to know you have captured_ _my heart._

Lily looked around. Was this some kind of joke? She looked all over the parchment for some kind of name, address, anything. She found what she was looking for. On the lefthand corner, there was something that caught her eye:

_To: Lily Evans_

_From: A Secret Admirer._

Lily sighed. A secret admirer? Who could that be? She would have to talk it over with Averi Jennings, her best friend. She left for the common room at a quicker pace.

Severus was going mad. How would he know if she got his poem? How would she know it was him? What would be her reaction when she found out it was him?

"Severus? Are you alright?" asked Bellatrix. She was very good-looking, but was very unintelligent. She could be if she tried, but she never did.

"Don't worry about me, Bella, I will be fine," said Severus, waving her off. Bella cocked her head.

"Well, it's just, you've seemed a little... distracted recently. We've all noticed. Luscious, Narcissa, Rodolphus, everyone. We only want to help," she said. Severus nodded.

"From a woman's point of view, Bella, what do you find attractive?" he asked, a little hesitantly. Bellatrix squealed.

"Who is she? Is she attracted to you? Oh, Severus I want to know _everything,_" she squealed. Severus rounded on her.

"It's a hypothetical question, Bellatrix. It would be much appreciated of you just answered it," he said coldly. Bellatrix put her hands on her hips.

"There's no need to be so shirty, Severus, I am a girl after all. It's our nature," she scolded. Severus didn't seem to notice.

"Just answer the question."

Bellatrix sighed.

"Well, sensitivity is one, intelligence, if they're dangerous, we find that incredibly...attractive, loyalty, how much attention is shown to the girl, of course then there's physical attraction, if they're muscular, and..." she stopped, as Severus was no longer listening.

"Well, I never. I answer his godforsaken hypothetical question and he walks off."

Bellatrix walked off, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, Lily! This is so exciting! It was bound to happen to one of us, you know, but I'm glad it was you. Anyway..." rambled Averi. She was very pretty, with raven hair and powder blue eyes. She was very dramatic and demanded attention all the time. She wore torn robes and black make-up around her eyes. She got in trouble my McGonagall for "massacring her uniform" but otherwise did nothing about it.

"...it isn't Potter, he's not very secret, and it's not Black, he doesn't fancy you because you don't _swoon_ (Averi "fainted") over his every footstep, so that rules him out. Peter isn't clever enough to write something like this, it could be Lupin, but he's too shy to follow through with something like this..." she went through all of the Gryffindor boys in their year and moved on to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, none of them qualified.

"You're Muggleborn, and no offense, Lily, but Slytherins aren't very partial to people like you," said Averi.

"Well, then who is it?" demanded Lily. Averi shrugged.

"Lily, I have no idea, I really don't. You can always...respond," she suggested. Lily laughed.

"I can't write poetry to save my life. You know this, Averi,"she said. Averi sighed, looked around, then whispered in her ear.

"No, but you could try."

**Fantasyfinder06:** Please review. I don't care if you hated it, just review. I live off constructive criticism.

**Severus:** Well, we wouldn't want you to die, now would we?

**Fantasyfinder06:** Lily, obviously his binds aren't tight enough. Would you do the honors?

**Lily: **It would be my pleasure.

**Severus:** I hate you.

**Fantasyfinder06:** Now, Severus, you surely don't mean that. I gave you a special talent.

**Severus:** IT'S ALL LIES!

**Lily:** No appreciation. What's the matter with you Severus?

**Severus:** I don't fancy nasty, filthy, disgusting Mud-

**Fantasyfinder06:** You watch that language. Calling names is mean, Severus. Didn't anyone ever teach you that words hurt as much as curses?

**Severus:** I don't take orders from _Muggles_.

**Fantasyfinder06: **Severus...

**Severus:** And since when are we on a first name basis? I don't remember signing anything! Where's my lawyer! Where's my wand! Where's my mummy! WHERE'S TOM CRUISE!

**Fantasyfinder06: **Would you like to club him, or should I?

**Lily:** Ooo! I would love to!

**Fantasyfinder06:** Okay, your turn.

Press the shiny purple button. It is begging you. I am begging you. Please. Or I will not update. I won't.


End file.
